


Starlight and Firelight

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, There was only one bed!, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: On an away mission, Harry Kim loses his bedroll.  It's okay, he can share one with Tom Paris.  Purely Platonically, of course.  Nothing's going to happen...
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Starlight and Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020, Day 31. The prompt is "there was only one bed!"

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

It started with what seemed to be a minor inconvenience. Harry chose the wrong rock to step on when crossing a stream, slipped, and got soaked. Tom fished him out of the drink, laughing. Their equipment was watertight, Starfleet uniforms dried quickly, and days were warm on this planet. But he'd lost his bedroll. They looked downstream for it, but couldn't find it.

"Guess we'll have to share mine," Tom said as they set up camp. "Maybe we can find yours tomorrow."

"I'll be all right," Harry said. "Remember the Academy survival training? They'd dump you in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but the clothes on your back."

"They were also closely monitoring the cadets, and anyone who got into trouble was rescued," Tom said. He should know; his dad had taught the course. " _Voyager_ won't be back for five days. We need to be in top shape, because if we get in trouble, we're on our own." He dug a couple of rations out of his pack, and handed Harry one. "Besides, I won't get any sleep if I have to listen to your teeth chattering all night."

The temperature was dropping rapidly. They'd already gathered firewood for the night; he used his phaser to start a fire.

Rations packs weren't his favorite, but they always tasted better on an away mission, by an open fire. He was hungry, and dug in.

"Not bad," Harry said. "It's supposed to be chicken parmesan. Doesn't look anything like chicken parmesan, but it tastes all right."

Tom finished his meal, and was still hungry. Not hungry enough to eat another ration pack, but he looked hopefully toward Harry's dish. Sometimes he didn't clean his plate. Not tonight, unfortunately.

But Harry came through for him anyway. He pulled some pink and golden fruits from his pack. "I may have lost my bedroll, but I didn't lose these." He handed one to Tom, and bit into one himself.

The fruit! Tom had forgotten about these. Scouting for food sources was the reason they were here; they'd gathered these earlier. They were delicious, sort of a combination of pears and peaches. He ate two, and wondered if Kes would be able to grow them in the airponics bay.

Harry was cleaning up the campsite, stashing the empty meal packaging and setting a tricorder to scan for large lifeforms. They weren't any large carnivores on this planet, at least that they knew of, but better safe than sorry. Tom shook out his bedroll, and adjusted it to fit two. Starfleet bedrolls were very versatile. He undressed down to his underwear, and got in.

Harry found an interminable number of things to do, but finally, after taking off his uniform and folding it as precisely as if he were expecting an Academy inspection, he crawled into the bedding with Tom.

"Good night, Tom." He lay stiffly beside Tom, careful not to touch him.

Tom knew why Harry was so reluctant. He'd made his romantic interest quite clear, and Harry had made it equally clear he didn't return that interest. "Harry…" he said. "It's all right. Relax. I'm not going to try anything. I mean, we're technically on the clock now."

"I know," Harry said. He did relax a little, then rolled on his side, so he was facing Tom. "I trust you. It's just…awkward."

"We'll just have to deal with it," Tom said. He curled on his side to face Harry. "It's damned cold." The temperature was dropping rapidly.

"It sure is." They lay there under the stars, which were glorious. Harry, half-asleep, slowly edged toward Tom, until they were practically cuddling. Tom couldn't blame him. It was getting really cold now.

Harry started awake. "Sorry," he said, and pulled away.

"It's okay," Tom said. "It's so cold we should be sharing body warmth anyway. It's in the manual."

He was half-joking, but Harry took him at his word, and nestled close, even put an arm around Tom. Tom's breath caught, as arousal jolted through him.

"You okay?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Tom hesitated, then put an arm over Harry. "Go back to sleep."

Sighing, Harry pressed close, luxuriating on Tom's body warmth. Close enough to feel Tom's growing erection. Harry froze for a moment, then pulled back.

"It's all right," Tom said hoarsely. "We're sharing body warmth in a Platonic, practical way, I promise. One percent of me doesn't agree, but just ignore it. Please."

"Rapidly becoming two percent," Harry teased.

Tom gaped, then tried to draw back. Harry pulled him back. "It's okay, I…kind of have a similar problem."

Tom puzzled over that for a long moment. "Do you mean…"

"Yeah." Harry read Tom's curiosity, and gently guided Tom's hand down. Thus given permission, Tom felt for…and found…Harry's rigid cock. It was tenting his boxers. Harry flushed at the touch, shivering, and desire rushed through Tom almost irresistably. Almost. He'd given his word to Harry. It took every ounce of willpower he had, but he removed his hand.

Harry was breathing unevenly, and his voice was so soft Tom almost didn't hear him. "Maybe we could…help each other with our problems? Just for tonight."

_Yes-yes-yes!_ "Oh, god," Tom whispered. "Harry, you don't know how much I want to, but…"

Harry looked crushed, and Tom slipped a hand outside of the covers to stroke his hair. "Harry…I love you, and I don't think I can do a friends with benefits thing with you. I just can't."

"Yeah, same here," Harry said. He pressed a soft kiss to Tom's palm.

"What?" Tom thought he hadn't heard right, or maybe that the haze of hormones flooding through him had addled his brain. "What do you mean, 'same here'?"

"I'm falling in love with you, Tom." Harry rolled onto his back, gazing up at the stars overhead. "I tried to resist, because of Libby, but after I saw her that alternate timeline, I realized she's not waiting for me. And even if she were…" He looked at Tom, grinning crookedly. "So we probably shouldn't let this go any farther. Sorry, I just got a little carried away."

"Harry, I think I've made it clear that I'm interested in more than a one night stand," Tom said. "If you are, too, what's the problem?"

"What if it doesn't work out? Seventy years is a long time to be avoiding someone on a small ship like _Voyager_. And…we're such good friends. I don't want to risk losing that."

Tom could have shrieked with frustration. This was so…Harry. He could be so cautious it sometimes bordered on paralysis. But he had to admit…it was something he'd considered himself. He'd never had a friend like Harry. It would kill him to lose that. He was willing to risk it, for something that could be even better, but he understood Harry's hesitation.

"What if it _does_ work out?" Tom said. "It could be the best thing that ever happened to either of us." Harry wasn't persuaded, and Tom didn't expect him to be. Not yet. "Just think about it," Tom said. "Sleep on it, even."

Harry didn't say anything, and Tom shut his eyes, trying to go to sleep. He ached with arousal, but overall, he was happy. Harry said he loved him. Well, close enough. Tom had a chance! He would give Harry as much time as he needed, of course, but he hoped he could convince him. Though he also hoped they could find Harry's bedroll tomorrow. Tom was going to explode if there was another night like this…

He was drifting off when he felt lips softly brushing against his. He thought he was dreaming at first, until the kiss became more urgent. Harry. Harry was kissing him. The lust he'd managed to bank burst into flame, and he groaned, shaking. "Harry…Harry, don't tease me. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Harry said. "I'm willing to give it a try if you are." He resumed kissing Tom. Oh, god, it was so good. Harry's lips were just as sweet as Tom had always imagined.

And Harry seemed to be just as excited as Tom, maybe more. His kisses grew rougher, and he was thrusting against Tom, panting and whimpering. "Let me take care of you," Tom said. He pulled down Harry's shorts. He'd dreamed of what he'd do if Harry gave him the chance, and had imagined all kinds of elaborate techniques, but it was cold, and a simple handjob would have to do.

Harry didn't seem to mind. He trembled at Tom's caresses, and pumping eagerly into Tom's grip. It took his breath away, how beautiful Harry was in the firelight. Harry was writhing as the excitement mounted, satiny hair fanned out on the bedding as his head tossed, when…

"Tom, stop."

Tom paused, though Harry continued to thrust into his hand. "Why?"

"I'm going to come," Harry said.

"I thought that was the point of this."

"It'll get all over the bedding."

Tom laughed. Harry the neat freak strikes again. He began stroking Harry's quivering cock again, faster and faster.

"Tom!" Harry protested.

"It's all right, it's high tech fabric. It can handle it." Sensing Harry was still reluctant, he added, "You can come, Harry. It's okay."

"If you're wrong, you're sleeping in the wet spot," Harry panted, then broke off. He couldn't resist his orgasm any longer, and moaned loudly as he shuddered and came. Tom stroked him through it, then held him as he recovered. He was so beautiful, sated and glowing, it almost hurt to look at him.

"Oh, man, that was amazing," Harry said. "I can't believe we waited so long."

" _We_?"

"Point taken," Harry said. His hand moved down, pulling Tom's cock out of his underwear, gently exploring it. Too gently.

"Harder, please," Tom begged. "I've been harder than a rock all night, and I don't think I can take any more. Please, don't torture me."

Harry kissed him, then began stroking him in earnest. It felt wonderful. Harry was good with his hands. Tom was flooded with relief at first, but it was soon replaced increased urgency. "Harder…yes…yes…oh, that's so good. Like that…yeah…right there, yes, yes…" He shook all over with the rising tension, arching into Harry's touch. The desire he'd been fighting all night rose inexorably, and burst out of him in an explosion of pleasure. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, so intense he could barely even breathe. Finally, he collapsed, drained but content.

Harry was holding him, rubbing his back and dropping soft kisses on his face. "You're right," he said. "No wet spots."

"Starfleet bedding is very absorbent. It takes a lot of fluid to leave a wet spot."

"I'm willing to give it a try if you are," Harry said, impish.

"Hey, you may be 23, but I'm an old man. I need time to recover." Harry's embrace tightened around him, and Tom sighed with happiness. They fell asleep in each other's arms as the stars wheeled overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I made it! Writer's Month is over for another year. For some reason I found the prompts more difficult this year than last. But I made it. Woooo!


End file.
